Draco Empire
The Draco Empire is the successor rump state of the Galactic Empire. It is ruled over by the Draco Dynasty, who are descendants of Darth Vader through Leia Organa and Jaina Solo. History The Draco Empire would place its history all the way back to the beginnings of the Old Republic, but the reality is that most of its holdings can be directly tied to the Pentastar Alignment that formed after the death of Emperor Palpatine. The Alignment would eventually become the heart of the Imperial Remnant, and later the stronghold of the Emperor Roan Fel during the Sith-Imperial War. Since the ascension of the Draco Dynasty, the borders have mostly stabilized and diplomacy has resumed as normal. Mantellian Cold War The Draco Empire returned to the galactic stage during the events of the Mantellian Cold War. Imperial ships were sent to claim sectors core-ward of Bastion, which resulted in successive gains. These gains ground to a halt with the threat of the Core Republic intervening, which led to a number of stand-offs through out the Mantellian region. The tragic bombing on Ithor stopped the cold war before it could become a real war, however. The Draco Empire backed off from pressing toward the Core and allowed the Republic to deliver needed aid to the Ithorians. This willingness to aid the galaxy gained the Draco Empire much credit after the affair, which they would use to quietly annex Greater Chopani and the Ciutric Hegemony. Hand Raiders The Empire of the Hand had long ago fallen, but that left a number of militant expatriated Chiss and Human colonies on the fringes of Unknown space. Raiding became frequent in Wild Space, and that bled over into the Empire. Emperor Anakin Draco was even attacked in the Keitum system aboard his favorite yacht. His fervor grew to deal with the entirety of that region, and a fleet was dispatched to bring all of the old Empire of the Hand systems in line with the Draco Empire. Years of fighting in relatively uncharted space was taxing on the Draco Empire, but they managed to make much headway. The question of what to do with the Chiss became pressing, however. They were unruly after being on their own for so long outside of the Ascendancy. The answer was presented in the form of a single Chiss surrendering himself on the planet Nirauan. He presented a diplomatic solution to the war that settled almost all parties. The Empire of the Hand was brought fully into the Draco Empire, and they were given their own Moff to rule over them. Sith Resurgence The Return of the Sith Empire was a devastating betrayal for the Draco Empire. A number of Moffs, who'd been promised their own autonomy, defected to the Sith side in the resulting war with the Nascent Sith Empire. The combined forces of the traitorous Moffs and the surprisingly powerful and mysterious army of the Sith resulted in the Draco Empire being forced on the defensive. They were eventually forced to sign a humiliating peace treaty with the Sith, acknowledging the independence of Greater Chopani and the Ciutric Hegemony as well as all of the Sith gains from the war. In addition, they were forced to accept a Sith Ambassador on Bastion. This was considered a grave insult to the Imperial Knights, who saw it as a direct threat to their Emperor. Demographics The Draco Empire is home to numerous species and billions, if not trillions, of sentient beings. It is home to the heart of the Intergalactic Banking Clans on Muunilinst, which hold up not only the Imperial Credit but also the currencies of the Sith Empire and various other states. Species within the Draco Empire include Humans, Chiss, Muun, Kaleesh, Nautolans, Kel Dor, and Zabraks. There are many other colonies within the Draco Empire of other species, though the population of this part of the Galaxy pales in comparison to that of the Core. Government Technically a Monarchy, real power in the Draco Empire rests in the hands of the Moff's Council. They are effectively the legislature and the judical branches of the government, and each is effectively a monarch of their sector in their own right. The chief executive of the state holds the title of Emperor, which is hereditary and is currently held by the descendants of the Draco dynasty. The current Emperor is Soontir Draco, a boy of only 15 years. He is in the care of his Regent, Queen Mother Rohanna, and the Moff's Council. The Council is smaller these days, and the seats of the traitorous Moffs still sit empty in reminder of the treachery of the Sith.